1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube tire and a tubeless tire, both capable of operating even when punctured.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional tire structure for resisting puncture is known from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-201213, for example. In this conventional tire structure, a sectionally crescent-shaped cushion formed of a rubber composition is interposed between a tread portion and a tube of a tire. If the tread portion of the tire is pierced by a nail or similar object, the tube inside of the cushion is afforded some protection from the tip of the nail or object.
In the above conventional tire structure, however, the occurrence of a puncture to the tube cannot be completely avoided. Furthermore, during normal running of a vehicle, the cushion repeatedly receives a load and becomes compressed. After extended use, the cushion suffers a reduction in volume and an increase in hardness, thus reducing its puncture resistant performance.